Maninho
by xXxXLupicideXxXx
Summary: In which Portugal wonders just how many more times this has to happen... IBERIANCEST! [Oneshot] YAOI


_**WARNINGS:** Incest, explicit sexual themes, mentions of non-con, frickle frackle and the use of heavy sexual violence as an outlet for emotional disturbances._

* * *

João couldn't help but feel a little guilty as Antonio once again crawled into his lap, shirtless and with bright green eyes eager to please. How many times would this keep happening...? Just how many Deus damn times, would his once sweet little brother seek to possess him like some shiny trinket that he'd found in the new world?! The Portuguese couldn't count how many times over the centuries that this had happened now... Antonio's lips pressing softly against his jaw, his tone demanding as he asked who the older belonged to. João knew better than to answer at all by now... If he told the truth and said that his heart would always belong to England, he'd find himself bruised and beaten. Though he'd recieve the same treament if he lied to the younger Iberian, and told him that his heart beat only for him. Instead he groaned in reponse, ordering Antonio to take his pants off and pretending that this was something that he actually wanted. If he didn't he'd just end up with a sore ass and an upset little brother... The Spaniard complied with his brother's request happily, sliding backwards off of the elder's lap to remove his jeans before laying back against the Portuguese man's desk with his legs spread wide. Touching himself shamelessly and looking into João's blue-green eyes, before giving what he probably thought was an enticing moan. The older Iberian scowled.

"_Bed...!_" He growled out, a savage snarl unable to keep itself from appearing across his face for a split second.

Antonio shived at the older's harsh words, letting go of his junk and removing himself from the desk to go and kneel on the nearby bed. Head down and ass in the air, peeking over his shoulder with a sultry gaze to see if his brother was still interested. João walked up behind him and took an ass cheek in hand, squeezing it softly before slapping it hard. Hard enough to leave an angry red welt that would soon turn a dark purple, and that caused his little brother to cry out in agonizing pain. Must people usually preferred to use a belt or something if they intended to leave a welt like that, but João had always found that there was something oddly satisfying in being able to do that kind of damage with his bare hands. It was Antonio's face that the older really wanted to hit though, but that would only end up giving him away... So instead the hit elsewhere and harder, managing to pass it off as a harmless kink. The younger wouldn't do a thing if he actually thought that it was getting his brother off. Though while it wasn't a turn on of any sort, it was most definitely satisfying to make his little brother scream in pain like that... Antonio whimpered pathetically as João forced his fingers inside of him, fingering the other dry and hard enough to make him bleed. The Portuguese grinning in sadistic satisfaction as he watched the crimson substance trickle down his little brother's thighs.

"_Gostou, maninho? Tu imundo putinho...!_" He growled, this time practically purring in delight as he made it hurt.

The younger only moaned in response, letting the soft rutting of his hips against his brother's vicious had do the rest of the talking.

It wasn't long before João was close to naked himself and ripping the condom packet open with his teeth, using his free hand to slide it over his cock and then lubing it up with spit before removing his blood-soaked fingers from inside his quivering little brother. He thrust himself inside of Antonio hard, pausing for only a few seconds in the time it took for him to lean down and bite the Spaniard's shoulder. Hard enough to draw blood as he revelled vindictively in the younger's intese pain for barley a moment, before pounding into him mericlessly and listenly contently to his horrorfying screams. His hands finding themselves wrapped tightly around the Spaniard's neck, pulling him back against his chest to the point where both of their torsos stood vertically. Squeezing the life out of him, and giving a stasfied groan at choked sounds of pleasure and pain barely managing to make it passed the younger Iberian's chapped lips. Only letting go when Antonio passed out as he came, landing face first in the sticky white mess that he'd made all over his big brother's bed. João turning him over and checking to see if he was still breathing in an act of mercy, once he'd pulled himself out from between the younger's bloody thighs. Rolling the cum-free condom off of his cock and leaving to take a cold shower shower once he'd made sure that he hadn't actually managed to kill the other, hoping that he'd fucked his little brother hard enough that he wouldn't the idiot wouldn't be able to bother him for at least another week.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Portuguese_

Gostou, maninho? Tu imundo putinho...!

You like that, little brother? You filthy little bitch/slut...!

* * *

**_A/N:_** Sorry if I messed up with the Portuguese, it's not my best language... Just tell me if I made a mistake and I'll correct it.


End file.
